Jack Plotnick
Jack Stuart Plotnick is an American actor, voice actor, producer, and director best known for his role as Brett Partridge in The Mentalist. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Plotnick portrayed delusional serial-turned-spree killer, stalker, and vigilante Tanner Johnson, who appeared in "Gatekeeper". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Gatekeeper" (2013) TV episode - Tanner Johnson *The Mentalist (2008-2013) as Brett Partridge (5 episodes) *First Period (2013) as Mr. Klein *Glee (2013) as Dr. Leonard Halpman *Lonely Boy (2013) as Grant *Wrong Cops (2013) as Dolph Springer *RockBarnes: The Emperor in You (2012) as Director *The Vortex (2012) as Dr. William Marx *Waffle Hut (2012) as Larry *Wrong (2012) as Dolph Springer *God Bless America (2011) as Party Planner #2 *Half-Share (2011) as Michael Yes (short) *Svetlana (2010-2011) as Ted (3 episodes) *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011) as Neal (video) *Good Luck Charlie (2011) as Otto *Untitled Dan Goor Project (2011) as Nick Stockdale *Video Night (2010) as Jack (video short) *Shake It Up! (2010) as Phil *Peep World (2010) as Bookstore Manager *Rubber (2010) as Accountant *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010) as Xandir P. Whifflebottom (voice) *In the Drink (2009) as David *Rise and Fall of Tuck Johnson (2009) as Leonard Johnson *Slate: The Teachings of Lonnie Del Mar (2009) as Lonnie Del Mar (short) *House M.D. (2009) as Hal Connor *Supernatural (2009) as Ian *Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) as Dog Nanny *Girls Will Be Girls: Delivering Coco, Part I (2008) as Evie Harris (short) *Girls Will Be Girls: The Jizz Party (2008) as Evie (short) *Reno 911! (2003-2008) as Steve Marmella/Deputy Patrick Bates/Ugliest Boy in the World/Various (11 episodes) *Two and a Half Men (2008) as Mike *Drawn Together (2004-2008) as Xandir P Whifflebottom (36 episodes, voice) *Remarkable Power (2008) as Moses *Head Case (2008) as Eddie *Feedback (2008) as Christopher (short) *Cook-Off! (2007) as Timothy Whims *Shark (2007) as Bradley Roberts *Nip/Tuck (2007) as Dr. George *Wizards of Waverly Place (2007) as Pocket Elf *Reno 911!: Miami (2007) as Steve Marmella *Ugly Betty (2006) as Natalie's Publicist *Lovespring International (2006) as Steve Morris (13 episodes) *Las Vegas (2006) as Jeremiah Christopher *Available Men (2006) as Robert (short) *Sleeping Dogs Lie (2006) as Dougie *Radiance (2005) as Jack (short) *Adam & Steve (2005) as Mime (uncredited) *Joan of Arcadia (2004-2005) as The Other Sammy (4 episodes) *Meet the Fockers (2004) as Rent-a-Car Agent *Complete Savages (2004) as Mr. Levitch *30 Days Until I'm Famous (2004) as Bad Boy Austin *Straight-Jacket (2004) as Freddie Stevens *Making Changes (2004) as Steven (short) *One on One (2003) as Dr. Medway *Down with Love (2003) as Maurice *Taco Bender (2003) as David (short) *Girls Will Be Girls (2003) as Evie *Dawson's Creek (2002) as Andrew Waller *NYPD Blue (2002) as Mike Brandt *Dead Last (2001) as Process Server *Say It Isn't So (2001) as Leon Pitofsky *Rude Awakening (1999-2000) as Clark (9 episodes) *Action (1999-2000) as Stuart Glazer (13 episodes) *Hey Neighbor (2000) as Leslie *Forever Fabulous (1999) as Adam *Mystery Men (1999) as Mr. Pups *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998-1999) as Deputy Mayor Allan Finch (4 episodes) *Ground Control (1998) as Curtis *Ellen (1995-1998) as Barrett (12 episodes) *Chairman of the Board (1998) as Zak *Gods and Monsters (1998) as Edmund Kay *Who's the Caboose? (1997) as V.P. of Casting *The Wayans Bros. (1997) as Ted (2 episodes) *The Weird Al Show (1997) as Uncle Ralphie (2 episodes) *Seinfeld (1996) as Crew Leader *Caroline in the City (1996) as Harris *Hope & Gloria (1996) as Seth *Mr. Show with Bob and David (1995) as Button Gwinnett *Clerks. (1995) as Cop *Murphy Brown (1995) as Penn *Madman of the People (1994) as Mitch 'PRODUCER' *Video Night (2010) - Producer (video short) *Girls Will Be Girls: Delivering Coco, Part I (2008) - Executive Producer (short) *Girls Will Be Girls: The Jizz Party (2008) - Executive Producer (short) *Lovespring International (2006) - Producer - 2 episodes *Girls Will Be Girls (2003) - Executive Producer 'DIRECTOR' *Black Briefs (2012) (video, segment "Video Night") *Video Night (2010) (video short) *Lovespring International (2006) - 1 episode (unconfirmed) 'WRITER' *Head Case (2008) - 1 episode *Feedback (2008) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Stubs